


Part 4

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Love is Strength, Not a Weakness [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Feels, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky gets the ending he deserves, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Last Part, Light Angst, Marvel - Freeform, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Bucky loves the reader, but is scared to hurt her, he’s conflicted with the voices in his head, so he ends up pushing her away. Which makes the voices only stronger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part :'( Sorry that it's super short.

I glanced over her shoulder to see the team staring at us. Their faces were full of mixed emotions. There were tears, smiles, and looks of encouragements. I looked to Steve last, he just grinned at me. 

“You good?”

I smile back at him, “I will be.” Nat spoke up next, 

“You’re in good hands Bucky. We’re all here for you, don’t you forget it.” She pointed at me sternly, before breaking out in a huge grin. “Now, I think we’ll just let you guys do your thing. We should leave before it becomes PG-13 rated guys.” Steve, Sam, and Tony scrunched their faces in disgust, Wanda smiled along with Nat, Bruce and Thor just shook their heads. Tony gestured towards us,

“Just make sure you do it somewhere else okay? We train in here.” I felt (Y/N) laugh against me, turning her head to face me. 

“What do you say doll? You up to watching a movie with me? Get out of their hair? I promise we’ll make it PG-13.” 

She kissed me quickly, before jumping off my lap and onto her feet. Holding her hand out to me, I take it without a second thought. She tugged me out of the training room and towards the elevator. When we reach my floor she heads off to the kitchen, but I pull her back to me and kiss her again, but this time taking the time to feel the way her lips felt against mine. The way her body fit perfect with mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she kissed me back. 

Needing to breathe, I pulled away before kissing her forehead. “I love you (Y/N), because you make me strong.” She kissed me again softly, 

“And I love you because you make me strong. And love…?” 

She pushes the hair out of my face, staring at me with so much adoration I swear my heart was going to burst. 

“Love is a form of strength, not weakness. Love is a form of truth, of caring, of strength and friendship.” She poked my bare chest with each word,

“And don’t you forget it.” (Y/N) kissed me again quickly before she started backing away towards the kitchen, “I’ll make the popcorn if you pick the movie?” 

“Anything for you doll.” She smiled back at me, 

“Great! I’ll only be a few minutes babe.” 

I watched as (Y/N) disappeared into the kitchen, leaving me to stand in the hallway. I closed my eyes, listening to her sing softly. I smiled and headed over to where my room was. Relieved to know that love was no longer a weakness, but rather the strength I really needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to add another part, PLEASE let me know and I'll try my best. :)


End file.
